


Reunion (Sort of)

by LegendsofSnark



Series: He keeps a heavy heart [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego Hargreeves/Original Male Characters, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: It's their birthday.Diego decides to spend some time with Klaus





	1. Chapter 1

**Do you wanna catch a movie?**

 

_ No _ . 

 

**There's a new clothes shop that just opened, I thought you'd might like to go.**

 

_ Sorry, I can't.  _

 

**Why are you putting that shit in your body? Don't do that yourself.**

 

_ Why not? It's the only thing helping me right now. I need this.  _

 

**Jackson wants to meet the family. Allison suggested a dinner. You have to be there.**

 

For the last month Klaus had tried and succeeded in avoiding Diego. If he saw Diego coming he’d turn the other way, if he heard Diego’s door open he locked his own. 

 

Klaus spent more and more time in his old stomping grounds, fucking anyone that he could for a few bucks to get what he needed. 

 

And with the family dinner on Sunday, he would definitely need something to help him get through it.

 

“Don't take that.” Ben sat on the edge of Klaus’ bed, his expression unreadable as he watched his brother plunder the bag filled with various drugs inside. 

 

“I'm not taking them, not all of them anyway. I've got somewhere to be tonight and I just need something to help loosen me up while I'm there.” 

 

“Do you know what happens at these things when you're high off your ass? You get passed around from guy to guy and I have to sit there and watch you, unable to do anything and it stops now. You were doing so fucking great.” 

 

“And that's when I had Diego, I was like that when I had the man that I loved in my bed, keeping me from this and you know what? I have to deal with the fact that he's not here anymore for me and in two fucking days I'm meeting his boyfriend. Let me have this.” 

 

“No.” 

 

Klaus scoffed. “What are you gonna do about it? Tell Diego? Good luck with that. ” 

 

Klaus found a little yellow one and popped it into his mouth. He laid down on his bed and waited for the effects to take place. 

 

Tonight was his night to forget everything.

 

  * °•



 

“We've missed you out here.” A dark haired twink was pressed against Klaus, his hands pushed down Klaus’ pants, stroking him as Klaus rested his head against the man's shoulder. “Where have you been?” 

 

Klaus pushed against the hand, trying to change the conversation. No one here needed to know where he where he went or what he did.

 

“Fuck me. Take me to the back and fuck me. However you want. I won't complain.” 

 

The guy smiled, he pressed a kiss to Klaus’ neck.

 

“That's all I needed to hear. Come on, Baby. Let me take care of you.” 

 

Klaus made way back at three  in the morning. He didn't expect anyone to be up so imagine his surprise when he saw Diego sitting on the couch, legs crossed with an angry expression on his face. 

 

“I went to say goodnight to you and you weren't there. Where were you?” 

 

Klaus walked past him, he didn't owe Diego anything now. 

 

“Out, with some friends.” 

 

Shuffling behind him, Diego's heavy footsteps followed him into the kitchen. 

 

“You don't have friends. Only people that want to use you. Did they do that tonight? Huh? Did you let any and everyone fuck you?” 

 

Klaus opened the fridge and found a beer. No doubt belonging to Diego. He didn't care. He popped it open and leaned against the fridge, taking a short sip. 

 

“None of your business who I let between my legs.” 

 

Diego sighed. “Ba---” Diego caught himself. “Klaus. Come on. What is this all about?” 

 

Klaus downed the rest of the beer; A smirk on his face. He wasn't going to make this easy for him. “You don't know? You honestly don't?” 

 

“No. I don't. Klaus tell me, Please.” 

 

“If you don't know, if it's not easy for you to see then maybe this thing, us ending it was for the best.” 

 

Klaus walked out of the kitchen. He didn't look back when Diego called his name. If he wanted to know the truth, if he couldn't see what was wrong, why Klaus did what he did then maybe it would just take him some time to figure it out. 

 

He definitely wasn't going to tell him. 

 

  * °•



The next morning Klaus was the first one awake. He dressed in one of the skirts that he stole from Allison and nothing more than that. He found a little red pill hiding under his pillow and took that, he recalled last night and coming home. He had seen Diego, on the phone with Jackson and God, the filth that was coming out of Jackson's mouth and the way that Diego reacted to it made Klaus see red. 

 

He didn't know what it did and at this point in his life he didn't mind it. 

 

Breakfast had been set, everyone filed in slowly and quirked an eyebrow at the meal that Klaus prepared. 

 

“You can cook?” Allison asked, she bit into the eggs. Sunny Side up just like when they were children. 

 

“Mom helped. I wanted to just do something nice for all of you since you know, it's our birthday today and this seemed to be the one thing I was slightly decent with.” 

 

Klaus took a seat next to Five who was nursing a piping hot cup of coffee. Klaus looked around and almost everyone was there.  

 

The only one missing was Diego. 

 

Klaus just sipped at his coffee. 

 

  * °•



 

“Sneaking me into your room. How naughty would that be? Your siblings not knowing.” 

 

Klaus heard a stranger’s voice and instantly realized who it must be. He rolled his eyes voice, Klaus rolled his eyes. He passed by Diego's room to head to the bathroom. He doesn't know why he just didn't go to another one on another floor. Maybe it's the inner demons inside of him that's eating away at him and telling him to do this, to peek in on Diego and see what he's up to. 

 

Diego was walking around his room, the phone on speaker. 

 

“I don't think that's such a great idea. Anyway I have plans today.” 

 

“Oh! That's right. It's your birthday. Do you want me to come over anyway and do whatever the hell you want me to? I can make you feel good on your special day.” 

 

“No. That's fine. I'm gonna spend the day with Klaus and everyone.” 

 

There was a scoff. “You spend a lot of time with Klaus. A lot more than me.” 

 

Klaus rolled his eyes. He and Diego haven't hung out in a while. 

 

“You're overthinking things. Look I'll call you later alright?” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Diego hung up the phone and that signaled that maybe it was time for Klaus to move, he didn't. Instead he pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

 

“Happy Birthday.” Klaus smiled. Diego turned towards Klaus, a giant grin on his face. 

 

“Happy birthday Klaus.” 

 

Klaus walked slowly to Diego's bed and took a seat. 

 

“Any plans for today?” 

 

Diego took a seat next to him, a little close but not that Klaus minded. He had his issues with Diego, last night proved that but he did miss the closeness and warmth. 

 

“No. You?” 

 

“No. None.” 

 

Silence.  

 

“Klaus. I know that you're pissed with me but do you wanna hang out with me today? I know that everyone is doing something, Allison and Luther have a date. Vanya and Five are going to a show and before the night is out we're all getting together for Ben but until then, maybe something? I just miss hanging out with you.” 

 

“Miss hanging out with me or miss my ass?” 

 

“Klaus I'm serious. I love you, you know that and the fact that we're not even talking all that much is killing me.” 

 

Klaus lowered his head. Diego had a point. He missed talking to Diego as well, aside from the sex they had amazing conversations that Klaus missed. 

 

“Sure. Why not. I've got nothing better to do today.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

They went to a movie first. Seeing something that Klaus had been creaming his pants over for the last three months and it was their day, Diego had told Klaus that it was his day. Anything that he wanted was his. 

 

And there was one thing floating in the back of Klaus’ mind. 

 

_ Dump Jackson, be with me instead.  _

 

But he stayed silent, only screaming when he saw something on screen and clutching Diego's hand. 

 

The clutch had turned into Diego wrapping their fingers together, kissing the back of his hand. Klaus froze.. 

 

“Diego. No. Boyfriend.” 

 

Diego didn't let go, he pulled Klaus closer. 

 

“I'm sorry. I know. I just… Klaus…” 

 

“If you didn't have a boyfriend, I wouldn't mind this but Diego, you're with someone who loves you. This, this is cheating.” 

 

  * ~•



 

They moved to some swanky little restaurant. that Klaus was way underdressed for. The hostess didn't say anything but Klaus didn't like the look that she gave Diego and the smile that he returned in the process. 

 

“Anything you want, Klaus. It's on me.” 

 

Klaus grinned, his eyes scanned the menu and he settled on the surf and turf. Diego had the same. 

 

It was silent as they waited for the the food. 

 

“I know that you said that we couldn't fuck unless I dumped Jackson and I got that, I understand completely. But Klaus, baby I-- I think I want to…” 

 

Was this happening? Was Klaus about to get the answer, the words that he wanted to hear for so long? 

 

“Klaus?” 

 

Both Diego and Klaus turned their gaze to a man standing next to their table. 6'1, with sandy blonde hair and a dazzling smile. Blue eyes bore into Klaus. 

 

It took Klaus a while to realize who he was. 

 

“Heinrich?” Klaus stood up to wrap the man in a hug, and in turn, Heinrich placed a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“It's been so long Klaus! Look at you!” 

 

Heinrich pulled back to take Klaus in, scanning over his form and Heinrich licked his lips. 

 

“Still that skinny little thing. Always good for dominating.” 

 

Klaus blushed, he glanced at Diego, who was clenching his fists.

 

“Easy, tiger.” 

 

Heinrich glanced over at Diego. His eyes narrowed at the man. “Boyfriend?” 

 

“Kind of. Used to fuck. It's our---” 

 

“Birthday.” Heinrich added. “I remember. Happy birthday, Klaus.” 

 

“If you don't mind.” Diego stood up. He reached for Klaus. “We have plans that I would love to get back to.” 

 

Heinrich smirked and he held out a card for Klaus to take. “When you get a chance, call me? I would love to have fun with you again.” 

 

Heinrich walked away, leaving the two of them alone. 

 

“Who was that guy?” 

 

“No one.” 

 

“No one? He seemed really friendly towards you. Did you and he…. Did the two of you used to fuck?” 

 

Klaus shrugged. “Yeah. So what? That's really none of your business. We're supposed to be having fun, Diego. We should get back to that.”

 

                                        +

 

The ceremony for Ben turned out to be a lot more than Klaus expected. for Klaus than he thought. He found himself hugging Diego, their hands entwined and allowing the soft kiss that Diego placed on his cheek. 

 

He tried conjuring Ben for the ceremony and nothing. He didn't know why he was staying away. 

 

“What do you wanna do after this?” Diego asked. Everyone had dispersed, Diego still held onto Klaus’ hand. 

 

“Do you have the time? Or are you waiting on the phone call from your boy toy?” Klaus sniffled, he wanted to release himself from Diego but found himself snuggling closer. 

 

“I texted Jackson. Told him that that my family is more important.” 

 

“Really?” Klaus’ heart sped up in his chest. It shouldn't be that much, he shouldn't care. 

 

Yet he does. 

 

“Really.” 

 

Klaus sighed. He knew what he wanted and he knew that Diego would give it to him. It was all about asking. 

 

“Take me to bed.” 

 

Diego turned his attention to Klaus, his hand tightened around Klaus’. 

 

“Are you sure? You said that---” 

 

“I know what I said. Please Diego. I need this.” 

 

Diego kissed the back of Klaus’ hand. “Okay. Come on.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Klaus laid in bed,  _ Diego's  _ bed as he paced around the room on the phone. As far as Diego knew, Klaus was asleep, choosing to do so when Klaus had decided that sleeping with Diego wouldn't help him and that fell through. They just hugged each other on bed, Diego singing a song in Spanish to help sooth Klaus. 

 

Klaus couldn't understand the words but the melody in Diego's voice had him calmed and soothed. He kept his eyes closed and just listened to the song. 

 

A selection of songs that ended sometime in the middle of the night with Diego holding Klaus close to his chest. 

 

“This isn't right.” Diego whispered. Klaus huddled closer to Diego but kept his eyes shut. “I--- I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna break up with Jackson. You---” 

 

Klaus twisted in Diego's arms, his back towards the man and that only made Diego spoon him. 

 

Klaus actually felt….  _ Safe.  _

 

  * ○



 

“No. I told you, I have feelings for someone else and it's not right being with you and stringing you along. I can't commit to you the way that you deserve.” 

 

The soft tone of Diego on the phone with someone woke Klaus. He didn't sit up, but just opened his eyes. 

 

“Jackson. Come on we both knew this wasn't going to work out. We saw it when we went out on dates, the way that we looked at each other. No spark was there.” 

 

Diego stopped and turned towards the bed. Klaus didn't try to close his eyes back as he made contact with Diego. 

 

“I really do love someone else.” 

 

Diego turned away quickly. “I'm sorry Jackson.” 


End file.
